


The life in the slavery

by miechsmol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Child Liam Dunbar, Cora is Peter's daughter, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Height Differences, Humans Are Tiny, Humans as Slaves, Liam Dunbar is a Hale, Liam is Derek's son, Macro/Micro, May look like a fluff but it's a trap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Werewolves Are Giants, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechsmol/pseuds/miechsmol
Summary: Werewolves were much bigger than humans. For a long time, they made humans live in reservation, but with a new amendment humans lost all their rights and were basically turned into slaves. Seven barely adult humans from Beacon Hills reservation were sold to Hales, and that began their new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Just like another my fic, this one would be always marked as complete, because stories in it exits in the same universe and are complete in it's own way. So yeah, open for suggestions  
> To not create some kind of misunderstanding: werewolves three times bigger than humans, so humans are as tall as two year old kids for werewolves, they barely able to reach werewolves' tights middle. Newly bitten ones, who were born human, become twice as tall as they were used to be, but still not exactly tall enough to fit in werewolves world (though, that depends on their previous heights, probably they would be closer to seven-ten year old from werewolves view). There are some exceptions, like if the bite didn't turn you into werewolf (banshee would grow a little, but.not enough to become closer to turned ones height, I excluded the kanima from this one).  
> Werewolves use metric system, and for them it is like normal for us. Humans prefer feet/inches one, but they also have a different view on it. So human's average heights is 5" 7' feet, and they would call it like that, at the same time for werewolves that would be only 67 cm, and another way around: werewolf with an average heights of 170 cm would be 16ft 9in for humans.  
> Also about animals, I think there are almost two kinds, one that are normal sized for humans, and ones that are for werewolves, or you may take an average newly-turned thing as basic and consider all animals way too big for humans and a little bit too small for werewolves, I'm not sure for now  
> I'm also not sure if there would be any sex slavery, so for now I didn't create a lot of tags, but I would as the fic would grow or whatever.  
> If you need me to, I may give you a sheet of heights of characters both from humans, turned werewolves, and werewolves points of view, because that would be different.

They sat in the plastic cage next to extra big dogs and cats, like they were some kind of an animal. Probably, for werewolves they were.

Stiles hit the back of his head on the wall. That sucked so much. The worst thing, probably, was the fact that he could understand werewolves language. It was different from human's one, and probably was also different from another countries, but for now it was enough.

Scott, who sat next to him, woke up and looked at Stiles. He only shook his head, showing, that it was nothing. Scott smiled a little and patted his leg, then laid back on his shoulder. He needed some medicine. For now they managed to go without any troubles, but how long would it hold?

On his right, noticeably far away, Jackson and Lydia sat. He hugged her protectively, but they didn't talk and held silent, expressions blank, almost like they did back at reservation.

On his left there were Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Stiles didn't know they were close back at home. Or, maybe, they became close after all this shit that happened lately. It was actually pretty hard to stay completely alone.

" _As I said, my Master said, that he ordered some humans_ ," the voice said. Stiles moved a little bit away from the wall, to listen more.

"What is it?" Scott asked, Stiles hushed at him.

As far as Stiles knew, they were the only humans in this shop, and there was a chance they wouldn't all taken in one household. That was actually a scary perspective. Lydia, who also knew werewolves language a little, moved closer as well. Jackson didn't ask her.

" _Ah, yes, Mr. Hale, I assume?_ " the shop-keeper said. " _Six?_ "

Stiles felt like the cold went down his spine. One of them would have to stay here alone.

"They are going to buy six humans," Stiles whispered, and saw how everyone tensed.

" _Yes,_ " the customer said.

" _Oh, but we have seven of them. You know they are pack creatures, and leaving even one out may make them less obedient._ "

Stiles hold his breath. They did have a chance, that's for sure.

" _I don't know, I was ordered to buy only six of them_."

Or not. Stiles actually moved closer to exit and tried to see the one who came here to buy them. He seemed shorter, than the shopkeeper, though Stiles couldn't see if he had any kind of a collar on. Scott tugged Stiles back, away from the exit.

" _You can take the seventh one at a third of the price. Trust me, it would be more beneficial_."

" _I need to contact my Master_ ," the customer said.

Stiles sat back. "He was ordered to buy six of us, but the shopkeeper tried to sell us all at once. Now he went to ask his Master."

"Freacking hell, we are sold like things," Jackson muttered, like that was something new. Everyone kind of ignores him.

The customer came back to the shopkeeper. " _Master said we'll buy the seventh one only if he would cost one forth of the price, and also if you would give a collar with it._ "

'It', Stiles knew grammar well enough, that he was capable of understanding the implication. They were things. He gulped, but didn't translate anything.

" _Of course. Do you want to look at them? They are all young and strong,_ " the shopkeeper said.

"They would buy all of us," Stiles simply said. "And now they are going to look at us, so."

Lydia went back to Jackson, who hugged her, and Stiles went closer to Scott and kind of shielded him.

The guy who came with the shopkeeper looked weirdly familiar, but Stiles couldn't understand why so. The guy paused and looked at all of them attentively. Stiles was low key sure, he would say they all weren't even good enough to pay for the whole price of six, but instead he nodded.

" _Ok, we are taking them. The one with moles and dark hairs goes at a forth of the price with free collar_."

Shopkeeper frowned and looked at Stiles, like he didn't understand why specifically say it about him. That made Stiles think, that this one was turned, and he somehow knew them before.

Actually, selling kind of royalty of human kind at the forth of the price was kind of ironical. The guy smiled, probably because he noticed Stiles' confusion as well. Or maybe the guy noticed that Stiles understood their words. Stiles heard, that one, who understand and can speak cost more.

" _Of course. Now we will prepare them for shipping. Do you want to take them right now, or should we deliver them?_ "

" _I would take them now_ ," the guy said.

The shopkeeper led him away, and some of the workers came closer. They were all werewolves, and one was reading from the manual they had for humans.

"They are going to put collars on us and probably tie as well," Stiles said softly. "Don't fight, or else they could use some electricity."

Everyone kept silent, and didn't fight when the cage was opened, and one of the workers took Lydia out. Jackson did try and grab her, bit was quickly tossed aside.

Humans were way too small and weak to somewhat effectively fight with werewolves. They provably could've deal with one of them, but that would cost them a lot of strengths.

Sometimes Stiles even wondered how they managed to avoid slavery for this long.

A worker closed the cage, while they put the collar on Lydia, tied her hands and legs, and put her down on some kind of a rug. She held her head up and spine straight, Stiles wasn't sure he could manage it.

Jackson, Scott, Boyd, Erica and Isaac were taken. Stiles was alone, and he actually panicked a little bit, because what if the guy decided to not buy him in the end, but it turned out they just left to take one more collar.

Stiles was taken the last, though tied jut as tightly as others.

Sometimes he thought of his father, who would definitely be shocked that they didn't even try to run for freedom. They didn't, because exactly that costed humans life. Don't run, silently observe, and then make sure you wouldn't be caught. Stiles made sure to be adaptable, and explained to his peers, that they needed to survive first and foremost.

Then they were taken to a big jeep. He and Scott were put on the front seat, while others on the back one. The guy sat at driver seat and smiled, looking at Stiles again.

"It's been awhile, right?" he asked on clear human language. Stiles frowned, and other sat dumbfounded. He loomed over the guy one more time, he didn't wear a collar, but he was noticeably shorter than other werewolves that's for sure. The car seemed to be way too big for him as well, but he had some adjustments to be able to drive the car.

"Theo?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yeah," Theo nodded and drove them away from the shop. "Long time no see and all that jazz," he huffed.

"Theo Raeken?" Erica asked, a little bit unsure.

"Now I'm Theo Hale, and you all are as well," he shrugged.

"You left the reservation like ten years ago," Stiles said. He remembered Theo, but not clear enough.

"Yes, I did. I ended up at Hales and they turned me," he said, like that was something simple. Stiles wasn't sure how the law affected turned humans, and he didn't actually care a lot.

"It's nice to see you again," Scott smiled widely. "You changed so much!"

Jackson snorted, and Stiles also almost did. Of course he changed, he was turned into a werewolf.

"You did as well," Theo answered.

"Anyway, what Hales are going to have us for?" Stiles asked. Theo, who was their childhood friend, was one thing, but Hales, who bought him, were completely different.

"They planned to take six of you, turn three. You are mostly needed for cleaning and cooking, house chores," Theo fell silent for a little bit. "Though you would still be their property, and they could always make you do something else."

'Because there is no law that would protect you' went unsaid.

"Also, what was with choosing me to be the cheapest?" Stiles asked.

"Well, you should cost at least four time more than others," Theo huffed. "You are royalty, you speak, understand, can read and write werewolf language, and also basically you are the human alpha. I thought it would be hilarious to get you at such a cheap price."

"It was," Stiles said, before somebody could say anything. The shopkeeper lost a lot of money, and he probably would never understand it. "Though I was confused anyway," Stiles huffed. He shouldn't think of his price as if it was something funny,  but if he took everything seriously, he would probably hung himself already.

"Yeah, I've got the idea that none of you recognized me," Theo smiled.

"And who would be turned?" Jackson asked.

"I think, the one, who have some kind of illnesses, like Scott and Erica," Theo shrugged. "I have no idea who else, Master would decide it himself later. Maybe he would turn four, now that there are seven of you."

Jackson huffed and fell silent. Probably, he wanted to get turned.

"I would tell you about family when we would make it home. For now, I would just explain what you should do," Theo said, the voice losing all the softness and friendliness. "First of all, you would need to wash yourself and wear some clothes. Master would be home at six pm, by that time you would have to help prepare a dinner and clean some rooms. Aside from me, there is only one more turned werewolf who works there, his name is Josh, and a few werewolves as well, though, as soon as you are turned and would get used to it, they would be fired."

"Seems like they are going to hate us," Lydia said.

"They do," Theo nodded. "So try and learn as fast as you can. After the dinner Master would bite some of you. The turn is going to be painful and unpleasant, so all who weren't bitten would have to take care of them for a few days."

"Would we really just grow taller during this days?" Scott asked a little bit unsure.

"Yeah, you would. That's going to suck, especially because in the end you would still be short. Though, there are a lot of pluses, such as cured illnesses and better strengths and speed. Though a few days you would just have to learn how to move, and after that you would learn how to live with the pull of the Moon, but totally worth it."

Stiles frowned and looked at the sky, because that was the only thing he could see from his place. Theo kept explaining some things about the house itself and what is needed to take care of, and nobody asked him any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was huge, and only because it seemed so from human's point of view, but also in comparison with others around. Theo left the car and went to Stiles' and Scott side. He opened the door and undone the belt, while one more turned guy appeared.

" _Hey, Theo, you bought them?_ " he asked.

" _Yeah, there is seven of them. Help me take them home. Oh, also, Stiles-_ " Theo pointed at Stiles, "- _and Lydia_ -" he pointed at Lydia, "- _understand us_."

Josh nodded and went to the backdoor. "Hey, guys, I'm Josh, nice to meet you," his human language was a little bit off. Others didn't really answer him anyway, just nodded.

Theo at the same time took Stiles and Scott like they didn't weight anything and went toward the opened back door.

"You are way too light," Theo said anyway. "And too thin, we'll have to deal with it as well."

"How? Feed us a lot?"

Stiles asked, looking around. His house back at reservation had all the furniture based on normal human heights, and everything around there was enormous. If he was to stand up on the floor, and not look around from Theo's shoulder, he probably wouldn't even be able to see what's on the table.

"I think you would need some physical activity as well," Theo said and put them down on the floor. He unties Stiles' hands and stood up. He also felt way too big, Scott even gaped a little, and Stiles didn't let it bother him and went to untie Scott.

"Yeah, making up every time would surely do it," Stiles muttered.

Theo snorted and left to take others. Right about now Josh came with Erica and Lydia in hands. He put them down as well and left without a word. Stiles and Scott untied them as well, by the time Theo and Josh brought Jackson, who was bitching about how he could've make it himself, Boyd, and Isaac.

"We couldn't allow you to go by yourself, it's pretty dirty outside, so you would take this dirt there," Theo explained. He put Boyd and Isaac down, Stiles and Scott untied him as well.

Josh seemed a little bit too excited about humans, but Stiles decided not to think about it a lot. He untied Jackson before putting him down with others.

"Ok, so, you need to get used to the sizes of everything around there," Theo said. "Now we will go to the bath. The worst part is stairs, but you should manage. Follow me," he said and went toward the door.

Stiles looked at others and went the first. Josh was the last one, probably to see if they all went up. It was quite irritating, because they all were naked so far. Erica tried to cover herself with hairs and hands, but it didn't help much.

Theo said, that the worst thing was stairs, but Stiles wasn't sure it was true. He looked at the doorknob, that was way too high to reach from the floor.

"Don't worry about these," Josh said, noticing Stiles look. "You wouldn't really have to open them yourself anyway."

"Yeah, humans would be always paired with a turned one." Theo nodded and went further. "There are seven Hales living there, and some more come from time to time. Peter Hale, he is the Master, and the chief of this household. He have two children, Malia is 22, Cora is 17. They usually aren't at home before the dinner. There are also twin-brothers Aiden and Ethan, 18. They come back home near dinner-time as well, Also Derek, 26, Peter's nephew, and his son Liam, who is 3 and is mostly at home, Derek may be there at any given time. Is he home now, Josh?"

"I don't think so," Josh answered.

"Well, you don't have to worry a lot, he may look gruff and angry, but he is very careful around us. Though, you need to know, that when he is home he usually turns into a black wolf," Theo shrugged, like that was something normal. "Malia also may turn sometimes, she is a coyote. Just not freak out a lot."

"Bloody hell," Jackson muttered, and Stiles completely agreed.

"They won't eat you, so don't stress about it," Josh huffed. "Though they are big, and it can scare you."

"Everything is big, if you didn't notice," Isaac tried to smartass. Well, returned absence of self-preservation feeling was good, in a way.

"Nope, that's just you are small," Theo snorted.

They reached one more door and Theo opened it. It was a bathroom, and that kind of made Stiles nervous, because the bathtub seemed way too tall.

"We have some smaller shower," Theo said. "It's for newly turned, so may still be a little bit big for you. For now you would wash there, and at evening we would show you another one."

Before Stiles could ask why they didn't just show them that shower, Theo grabbed him and put in the bath.

"We need to wash you as soon as possible," Theo said. Josh also helped others in. "At our shower there is only three stalls, and there are seven of you. This one is usually used by werewolf workers, so it gives much more space."

They all actually fit in the bath, and there was even some space. Stiles still couldn't shake this feeling of weirdness. And then Theo turned the water on. Stiles huffed and shook, because it was way too strong foe the comfort. Theo somehow managed to take the shower and now showered them. Josh at the same time took a shampoo.

"Now I'll give you some shampoo, you wash as good as you can, and then we would wash you as well."

"We are perfectly capable of doing it ourselves," Jackson shouted.

Theo huffed and turned the water off, while Josh put some amount of shampoo on their heads. It was way too much for hair only, so, probably, that was for the whole body.

"You aren't," Theo simply said. "Actually, I think you can not even be washed at all by yourself, it would be faster, if we do it, right, Josh?"

Stiles didn't like the smile on their faces, so he pushed Scott a little and kept washing. Jackson fell silent, and, probably, pale. Turned ones were still two times bigger, and one couldn't really fight him.

Josh took off the shirt, and Theo did so as well, and then they leant down over the bath. Josh began washing Jackson, who tried to squirm, but in the end it didn't work. Theo washed Isaac, who was pale and looked mortified.

They all kind of knew that everything could happen to them, when they would get to werewolves household. Some were probably way too shocked about this whole thing, size difference they didn't really have a chance to fully feel before came to them.

Stiles took a deep breath. Well, at least three of them would have a chance to grow a little and would be capable of existing there not as way too small humans.

When Theo went to wash Stiles, he was kind of gentle. Maybe they did it to just put Jackson in his place, or maybe there was something else, he didn't really feel like thinking about it. Theo washed mostly his back, and then he straightened to take the shower.

"Ok, now wash away the soup and we are golden," he said and turned the water on again. Josh and Theo didn't touch them this time, even more, Josh left the room, and came back with two towels.

When all humans were wet and clean, Theo turned the water off, took one towel, and grabbed Stiles with it. He then put him back on the floor and wiped him. The towel was big enough to cover Stiles whole. Josh took care of Lydia first.

When they were all dry, Theo and Josh put on their shirts.

"Now, clothes," Theo said and went ahead. Stiles looked at weirdly silent peers and went right after Theo. Scott took his hand and went with him.

"We have some kind of uniform, as you noticed," Theo said, not even a little bit bothered by them. "For now we have a few sets of the same size, so some of them would feel tight and some way too big. I think, the most comfortable would be Erica, Stiles, Scott, and Jackson."

"Great," Stiles muttered and looked around.

There was a big black dog, who looked at them from the end of the corridor. It seemed, Derek was there. Stiles did some math in mind, comparing how tall the wolf was to the objects around him. He didn't like this math at all, and hurried to look around, before he or others would freak out.

They made it to the room, that had just as high ceilings, but the furniture there was smaller. Still a tad too big for the comfort, but now it didn't feel like too much. The bunk beds seemed comfortable, and the low ones were low enough for Stiles to be able to sit on them from the floor. His legs wouldn't reach the floor though, when he would sit down, but at least it wasn't way over his head that he would have to climb.

"That's our room," Theo said. "Usually it's like human downstairs, turned one upstairs. This bed belongs to me and Josh both up and down. During the turn of some of you, you would have to lie at the down one, latter you could switch to the upper one. Also for now we have beds only for six of you, so until one more would be delivered, some of you would have to sleep together. But for humans that wouldn't be a problem, I think. Even me and Josh can fit there easily."

Theo went to the dresser and opened the lowest drawer.

"Here we have a uniform. Human one is two lower drawers, turned is two higher. Bed sheets are in this drawer," he showed the next one. "There are also towels and some underwear. The underwear are in the lowest one, towels are in the second one, and bed sheets are here. As you know, usually you would do your own bedding, but we think it may be quite difficult for humans to do it themselves, so turned ones would take care of changing bedding. We also have this drawer, you can keep some of your things there, if you would somehow acquire some, but I doubt. Now, get dressed, then we would show you the shower and explain what you should do right now."

Stiles went to the drawer with the underwear. It turned out to be kind of hard thing to do, it was heavy. Boyd went closer and helped him out. Theo and Josh left, talking about something they need to bring, Stiles didn't know this word, so he decided not to think about it too much. He took off a few sets of pants and gave them to guys, and went away, so the girls could take what they needed. The uniform drawer was already opened. The uniform was pretty simple,  the dark red trousers and the dark red shirt with a white shirt collar. There was some kind of a bra as well, and that was for girls. He didn't see socks or shoes somewhere, and he remembered Theo and Josh wore shoes.

"Is this going to be our life now?" Scott asked softly. He sat on the floor and looked attentively at the shirt.

"You have some alternatives, McCall?" Jackson asked with annoyance. He went to the drawer and tried to find something, probably, socks.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, trying to hold himself, then went to Scott and sat in front of him, softly put the hands on his.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's going to be ok. We stayed alive that long, so everything would be all right. And you are going to be turned, so you won't have to worry about your health anymore, and..."

"I would become a monster," Scott whined. "Just like the one that killed mom, I'm... I... I just want to go back to reservation, so nobody would ever know of us or touch us, just..."

Stiles managed not to sigh and roll his eyes, he looked at Jackson, because he surely wanted to say something. In the end, he didn't, only snorted and muttered something. Isaac sat next to Scott as well, and Stiles hugged Scott.

"Shh, that's ok," Stiles said. "You won't become the monster. Like, Theo and Josh didn't seem monstrous to me, did they to you?"

"They were big," Scott muttered.

"Well, size isn't what makes you a monster, right? You would stay our Scott, so just calm down. We kind of don't have a time for panic right now," Stiles wasn't really good with this whole soothing thing. Isaac huffed and patted Scott.

Stiles moved away and patted him as well. "Now, cheer up, get dressed and get ready. Jackson," Stiles looked around. "Did you find socks or shoes?"

"How did you even know I was searching for them?" Jackson frowned.

"I'm a psychic," Stiles deadpanned and stood up, leaving Scott to Isaac.

"Are you?" Theo asked and grinned. He was in the door with sheets of paper. "Then you costed even more."

"Damn, I hope I wouldn't need to buy my own freedom. What do you have there? Also, I hope shoes are a part of our uniform."

"That's your papers, we would have to fill it with name, age and so on. Though, we would have to use werewolf language for it, so I would need some help." Theo sat down on his bed. "Also yeah, you have shoes, but I'm not sure where they are. Josh?"

"Yeah, I'll search for it," Josh waived his hand and went away.

Stiles went closer to Theo and looked at papers. "So, what kind of help do you need?"

"Name, age and sex. And I need to know how to write them, because, as far as I remember, your is pretty difficult."

"May you just write Stiles?" he narrowed his eyes. "Also, what's about our family names and patronymics?"

"You don't have them anymore," Theo deadpanned.

Stiles heard how some humans inhaled sharply, but he himself stayed calm.

"Well, that means we don't have to worry about our real names, right?" Stiles asked and raised his eyebrows to empacize his words.

Theo frowned a little, then nodded. "I wonder why you are so eager to hide your name."

"For exact same reason I cost so much," Stiles shrugged.

"That makes sense. All right, you are Stiles now," Theo wrote it down. "Age?"

"18," Stiles said and that made Theo pause again.

"No, there your actual age is needed."

"Dude, I'm totally 18. My birthday was this month."

"Oh, right, the April" Theo nodded and put the mark next to male.

Josh came back. "We only have six pairs of shoes, and they also are the same size. I think Master was going to hire a tailor to sew suiting clothes after some of you would be turned. So for now we would be like that."

Stiles thought to help Theo writing, but then he looked at really awkward pen, and decided against it. "May I look?" he asked about his paper. Theo nodded and gave it to him.

Some words were unknown, but overall he got the meaning. Yep, they all became a property of Peter Hale, though Stiles hoped that it wasn't the worst place they could've ended up. This Peter Hale seemed to be, probably not a kind man, but at least not really the cruel. Theo and Josh looked pretty content. Yes, they were werewolves, turned one, so there could be some differences between turned ones and humans, but he didn't allow it to affect his mood. At least, three of them would be in the same position as turned one.

There was one more graph, if he was suiting for the bite, and if the bite was given. Theo didn't put anything in both graphs yet.

"Well, here goes our freedom," Stiles snorted.

"That's not that bad," Josh said and smiled softly. "Twins can be assholes, and Malia as well, Liam is a child, and others are pretty chill and kind. Also we have food and a roof over our heads."

"And we probably won't end up with someone worse," Theo added. "Only if you wouldn't do anything really stupid."

"Like what?" Stiles asked and gave his papers back.

Josh gave shoes to others. it turned up it was way too big for Lydia, and kind of small for Boyd. Isaac had a tight fit.

"Don't try to steal, also do whatever they said you to do. There would be some issues, because only two of you even know werewolf language, so every evening you would have to learn at least some phrases, like 'bring this', 'do that' and so on. There are also some other things, but we would explain when we would meet it. So, now me and Josh would have to fill these, and then we would go to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As for now you would only look around and memorize. You would eat as well. Usually only werewolves and turned ones are allowed there to prepare food, though it's been awhile since we had any humans around, so I'm not sure how to deal with it now. At the kitchen there are two werewolves for now, Tracy and Donovan. Probably, they would be fired, when you would learn how to cook around your new size and so on. Or they won't, who knows."

When others came to Theo and Josh who sat next to him, Stiles went to shoes and tried them. A bit tight, but not really bad. He wondered if it was a Master, who said to buy everything of the same size, or it was a choose of someone who worked there and knew nothing about humans. Lydia sat next to him.

"You won't wear shoes?" Stiles asked.

"Too big," she shrugged.  Clothes seemed to be tad too big as well. "Promise me everything would be all right."

"I won't lie to you," Stiles said and put a hand over her shoulder. "We would try to make everything all right, but I can't promise anything. Just like always."

"Yeah, such a great leader," Lydia huffed, but her shoulders weren't that tense anymore.

"Well, I would take care of you all," he said and pecked her temple. "You should know that you can always came to me if anything is off."

"Sure," she said and looked over others. "I think they are done."

"Probably they are," Stiles stood up and helped Lydia as well.

"When was the last time you even ate?" Theo asked, he lead them beck to kitchen. Josh left with papers somewhere.

"Yesterday, I think?" Stiles said.

"Damn, you should've said before, we would've gave you something to eat," Theo said.

"You know, it's better that we feel ourselves a bit more human in clothes and clean, so don't worry about that."

Stiles heard how Isaac muttered something, and Theo snorted, but he didn't feel like asking what it was.

"Anyway, we kind of forgot to take out some chairs for humans, so you would have to take our, sorry about that."

"Oh, thank god, I was about to think it was way too good for the truth," Stiles snorted.

"Hey," Theo sounded offended. "Anyway, for today and a few days until turned guys get used to their new powers, I'm with you all, Josh only helped a little, but usually he is busy with other things. We would think of what kind of chores you would have. After we eat, some of you would stay with Tracy and Donovan, and others would help me out with tidying some rooms."

"One who are about to get turned would stay at kitchen?"

"Probably. So, that would be Scott and Erica, right?"

Stiles looked around. Both Scott and Erica looked horrified. "Maybe we should stick together at least when we all are still humans," Stiles said an looked up at Theo, who also watched Scott and Erica.

"Maybe Isaac should stay with them," Theo allowed. "But you can't stay together forever, and you are safe here."

"Are we?" Stiles asked.

Theo huffed. "Yes, you are. Now you all would eat, and we would go to work." He opened the door. " _Hey, Tracy, where Donovan is?_ "

Theo came in. Stiles followed him. There was a pretty girl near the kitchen stand. She looked at Theo and began smiling, but then she noticed humans and her face dropped and closed.

" _He went to take some meat from the freezer._ "

" _Great_ ," Theo looked back. "Oh, you all, go in, table over there, try to seat, _Stiles, help me a bit._ "

"Yeah," Stiles muttered and went closer to Theo. Tracy was even taller than he was, just like any werewolf. She didn't even smile, just went back to cooking.

"We have some food for you," Theo said and went to the fridge, softly petting Tracy's back. She exhaled exasperated, but the tension left her shoulders. Stiles followed and tried to stay away from her.

" _Do they talk something but gibberish?_ "

" _They do, Stiles talks, and Lydia, the red-head may understand._ "

" _Maybe we should leave Lydia with Scott and Erica there,_ " Stiles said, using werewolf language.

" _You didn't  suggest yourself. Why?_ " Theo asked and opened the fridge.

" _Well, I..._ " he paused. " _Maybe because you said there should be only ones, who may be turned, and they need to learn what is how on the kitchen, and Lydia knows more about this room. That sounded not really right, didn't it?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Tracy huffed. " _You can't prepare your own food, right?_ "

" _Nope, I can, but I'm not sure if I know words for it._ "

" _You speak like Liam, the same level,_ " she huffed.

" _Stiles, take that and bring to others,_ " Theo gave him three food containers. He was able to take only two, they felt like really big boxes. Theo noticed that, took one from him and went to table. "So, I'm not actually sure if we have some silverware for you, so I'll give you some teaspoons. We'll ask Master to buy something good for your size."

Stiles looked up at Tracy, who was looking at him with a frown, and hurried after Theo. He took the container and put it on table, then went to take silverware and plates. "I'll eat with you, by the way."

" _Maybe you should give them Liam's cutlery?_ "

" _Tracy, please,_ " Theo sighed. He took some small plates as well and went to table.

"Well, this is awkward," Stiles said and tried to reach the table top. He couldn't. He looked at others, who sat at extra high chairs, how they made it is the question, actually, because he didn't know if he would be able to make it up himself. Also, it seemed like all turned chairs were occupied.

"Oh," Theo huffed. "Yeah, it is. As I said, we didn't really take any furniture that would suit you, well, not now anyway, today and tomorrow morning you would have to be like that," he paused. "Or maybe you would have to be like that until the transformation is over, but the good news, there would be a place for you."

Theo opened containers and put some food from there to the plates. Stiles stayed at floor and didn't really see what he did, and decided to look around. Low key he had this feeling, that he probably should try and make it to the bitten group, because it's one thing that they lived in reservation, and another to try and exist in the werewolf household. Stiles wasn't the one to really hold into his humanity, because he was adaptable. At the same time, he needed to think of others. There were two set in stone for the bite figures, Scott and Erica. They, basically, needed the bite to survive, and it was almost mandatory to bite the sick ones.

Others, including Stiles, were healthy. That meant, that they needed to think of how to help them adapt. Stiles knew, he probably would be able to survive like that, just like Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd, but Lydia was small, even compared to others, she would have harder time to adopt, even though she would never show it. Well, he and guys could manage, though he needed to ask Lydia if she even wanted to. There were times, when the bite didn't take.

" _Ugh, and now we have parasites,_ " the new voice said. The werewolf came in the kitchen and put big meaty lower leg of some animal on the kitchen stand and took the table.

" _Some of them can understand you,_ "  Tracy said. Theo ignored the guy completely, and Stiles weary eyed him.

" _Cats also can understand words, but it doesn't mean I should be worried about them. Or are you this concerned because your lover was like that once ago?_ "

" _Donovan, stop._ " Tracy roared and shined her eyes bright blue.

Donovan huffed and looked toward them, his gaze stopped at Stiles, and yes, he didn't like it one bit.

"Ok, we are ready to eat," Theo said and raised Stiles up, so he would be on the chair. "Just ignore him," he whispered to Stiles. "You would have to stand, as well as I would have to."

"I would love to say it reminds me of my childhood, but I don't remember it really well," Stiles huffed. He was a little bit annoyed about being manhandled this much, but he knew he would have a hard time dealing with this change by himself.

" _Oh, and they would talk like that and they would discuss us behind our back?_ " Donovan said loudly, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

" _I doubt you are interesting enough to talk about. Now, deal with this meat, we only have three hours before the dinner. You was supposed to defrost it in the morning. That's why Mr. Hale thinks it's a good idea to replace us with them._ " Tracy hushed, and Theo smiled a bit.

Lydia seemed like she was trying to listen to them, but Jackson and Isaac were discussing some sort of food. Stiles was lucky to be away from them, but also unlucky to understand werewolves.

" _Oh, now_ I _'m guilty one?_ " Donovan shouted. That made everyone at the table fell silent.

" _Yes, you are!_ " Tracy answered with a scream herself, and also put down the knife with a loud thud. Theo's eyes shone as well, bright yellow.

" _Ok, calm down you two,_ " the new voice said. Stiles turned around to see who came here.

" _Danny, what did you even forget there?_ " Donovan asked the werewolf in the door frame. Danny shrugged.

" _I was replacing the light bulbs in the corridor and heard your scream contest,_ " Danny said, looked at the table, and smiled softly. " _Hey,_ " he said and waived.

Stiles waived as well, Lydia only nodded, and others didn't understand a lot and were actively trying to look like they were a furniture.

" _Sorry,_ " Tracy said, took the knife and continued slice vegetables.

Donovan looked at Danny with anger for some time, but then turned to the meat.

"Finished eating?" Theo asked, somehow staying as cheerful, as he was before. Stiles saw others nod, and hurried to eat his food. "Great, now lets take it to the dishwasher, and go all together to deal with my chores. No, go down, I would take the food back at containers and give you dishes," Theo stood up.

In a few minutes they managed to leave the room. Now Erica knew how to turn on dishwasher. Danny was in the corridor, taking care of the light bulbs. He looked down at them, smiled and got down, then squatted, probably to be on the one level with them. Stiles knew this look, he saw how Scott looked like when he saw a cute dog. He had to surpass the growing rage.

"Hey, I'm Danny," he said with some weird accent, and yet, he used the human language. " _Sorry, that's all I know how to say,_ " he laughed. Lydia was the one to come closer, even though Jackson tried to shield her. This time Stiles held closer to the kitchen.

" _That's really nice of you to learn even that,_ " Lydia said. " _I'm Lydia, and others would introduce themselves only when they would learn even a bit of your language._ "

Danny laughed softly. " _Then I'll wait and also will be happy to be the person to train the language with,_ " he stood up. " _Sorry, I need to get back to work, but I live there._ "

Stiles felt Theo putting his hand on his shoulder and jumped a bit. Erica rounded them and came to Boyd.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, totally. Thank you for not leaving guys next to them," Stiles patted his hand. "So, chores?"

"You are welcome," Theo huffed. "Yes, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't even find it in himself to be angry because Theo said them to wash this tight corners. Though they couldn't allow Scott near dust, so he mostly just sat around and placing magazines in one pile. It's been a while since Stiles cleaned up, though he understood it was just a small portion of what they were supposed to do.

Then Erica accidentally dropped the aerosol dispenser which rolled to the corridor.

"I'll take it," Stiles said and went to the corridor. He did it mostly because he was kind of afraid she would see wolfed Derek, freak out and would have a seizure.

He found the dispenser, bent over to take it. When he straightened his back, there was someone right in front of him. Stiles looked up and saw a kid, probably, Liam, who towered over him. Stiles' face was on the same level as the kid's chest. Well, damn. One thing was to meet someone adult and big, and completely different was to meet a child, who probably didn't even know his strengths and probably didn't understand what humans were.

" _Hello. You are Liam, right?_ " he asked. The boy frowned.

" _You are adult,_ " he said for whatever reason. " _But you are small, why?_ "

" _I'm human, we are naturally like that,_ " Stiles shrugged. Liam nodded, like that made a perfect sense. " _My name is Stiles, by the way._ "

" _Cool. I like you,_ " Liam said.

" _I like you too, Liam._ " Siles answered, unsure what he should do. He kind of wondered why nobody came searching for him. " _Hey, tell me, why are you here alone?_ "

" _Because Mason is boring, and also is busy with Corey,_ " Liam huffed annoyed and crossed his hands on the chest.

" _Well, then maybe we should find someone adult, I'll..._ "

" _But you are an adult. Will you be my friend?_ "

" _Sure, big guy,_ " Stiles smiled. " _But now we need to take you to some adult werewolf, I think your dad is somewhere there, I should..._ " Stiles turned around to go for Theo.

" _Dad is home?_ " Liam screeched happily and grabbed Stiles. " _Then we go find him! Lets go!_ "

" _Wait, no, Liam, I can't, I have..._ " Liam was already dragging Stiles away. He had to drop the dispenser, because somebody would surely go out to find at least it.

" _I need to show you to Dad, he would like you, because I like you,_ " Liam said, leading Stiles somewhere. Oh God, that would surely end with disaster.

" _Sure,_ " he tried to go at the same speed as Liam, and actually he somehow managed it. " _But maybe we should go to.. Mason, because you need an adult to look after you._ "

" _But you are an adult,_ " Liam said. " _So you look after me._ "

"I doubt I'm the adult that could look after you," Stiles muttered, not switching to werewolf language. Liam giggled, even though he probably didn't understand a thing.

" _Dad is cool, you would like him,_ " Liam said and looked at Stiles.

" _I'm sure he is and I would,_ " Stiles nodded and smiled. " _Maybe you may tell me something about him?_ "

" _He is cool!_ " Liam exclaimed, going to some door and opening it. " _He can become a wolf, and he promised he would teach me when I'm older!_ " Liam looked in. " _Hey, uncle Peter!_ " he said, and Stiles felt his heart fell. Liam run into the room, dragging Stiles with him.

" _Hey, and who is here,_ " Peter Hale sounded much softer than Stiles imagined. Though he was completely focused on the child, he even stood up from his desk and rounded it to sit next to Liam. He briefly looked at Stiles, and raised his eyebrows. " _And who do you have with you, darling?_ "

" _He is Stiles! I found him in the corridor and he agreed to be my friend!_ " Liam said proudly, let go of Stiles and hugged Mr. Hale. He patted his nephew's son, and assessed Stiles.

" _He looks cool,_ " Mr. Hale allowed, Liam moved away from him and nodded.

" _I know! Stiles said he is mumman!_ "

" _It's human, darling,_ " Mr. Hale pecked at his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Liam giggled and nuzzled him as well. " _Tell me, where Mason is?_ "

" _He is upstairs,_ " Liam said. " _And we are searching for Dad!_ "

" _Oh, so you are in capable hands for now,_ " Mr. Hale grinned and reached for Stiles and patted his neck and side of his face. His palm was big enough to cover his head and neck. It was warm, almost hot.

" _I like him!_ " Liam said and took Stiles' hand. " _We will go and find Dad!_ "

" _Good luck, say hi to him,_ " Mr. Hale stood up and fished his phone from the pocket. Stiles thought that it was probably to ask Derek to find them, or to ask why the hell Mason left Liam alone.

" _My uncle is cool!_ " Liam said. " _My family is also cool, but Aiden, he isn't._ "

" _Why?_ " Stiles asked, when Liam didn't keep talking.

" _He can be bad,_ " Liam shrugged and went to one more door. He opened it, and looked in.  " _Huh, nobody is here._ "

Stiles looked around, and saw the gruff man with stubble, who wore only soft pants.

" _Dad likes this room, but he doesn't tell me why,_ " Liam whispered confidentially, he even bended down for Stiles' ear.

" _Maybe you should ask him why again?_ " Stiles whispered loudly and gestured toward the man, probably Derek, who still stood few meters away. Liam looked at him, and his face lighted up.

" _Dad_ _!_ " Liam screeched and run to Derek, not letting go of Stiles' hand.

Derek smiled a bit and sat down to hug both Liam and somehow still not floor-faced Stiles. Derek nuzzled Liam as well. " _Hey, knob, what's up?_ "

" _Dad, have you ever seem mummans? Stiles is one, look, he is cool!_ " Liam said, grabbed Stiles and put him in front of himself, way too close to Derek's naked torso.

" _Hello,_ " Stiles said and raised his hand to waive a little, even though this was done more to amuse Liam.

" _Nice to meet you, Stiles,_ " he said and extended a hand as much as their proximity allowed. Stiles awkwardly took it and shook. Actually he was hardly capable of getting his palm around even one finger, so his palm drowned in Derek's. " _I'm Derek, and you probably need to go back to your friends?_ "

" _But I'm his friend!_ " Liam hugged Stiles from behind and squeezed him. " _And I wanna play with him, and with you!_ "

" _All right, all right,_ " Derek huffed. " _Lets go and play,_ " he stood up and held his hand to Liam.

Stiles was anxious about this whole thing, because nobody even knew where he was, and he just hoped they wouldn't try and search for him. Or that Mr. Hale decided to ask why one of humans was with his kid, and not doing whatever he was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three chapters were written in one go, not sure when would go back to it, but yay, tiny humans and giant werewolves  
> probably the next one would be about the bite and whole transformation, or this really awkward play Stiles has with kid!Liam and Derek


	4. Chapter 4

There were a lot of ways Stiles could think his first day in the Hale household could went, but whatever he had in mind now wasn't one of those.

He took Liam's hand, because it was quite uncomfortable, when the kid grabbed his upper arm and dragged him around. Derek took Liam's other hand and walked slowly, though Stiles still had a hard time to keep up with his large walking stride. Though he tried to, panted anyway though.

Neither Derek of Liam checked up with him, blabbering about something. Well, it was more like Liam was telling about the cartoon he saw today, Derek nodded and asked some clarifying questions. Stiles had never heard of this cartoon, actually, he didn't understand some words either, which was kind of awkward. And then they reached stairs to the second floor, and Stiles kind of saw what Theo meant, when he said the stairs were going to be the problem. One stair almost reached his hips, and he actually felt nausea even thinking about making this whole way either up or down.

For Liam, one stair seemed to reach his knees, so he hang on Derek's hand to step up. Derek finally looked down, probably to see if Liam was making it up, and noticed Stiles' no less then confused face. He frowned, because yeah, for him this step wasn't something really big.

" _Hey, maybe I should carry you both?_ " Derek asked, and Liam looked up at him.

" _Why? I can make it!_ "

" _But Stiles can't,_ " Derek pointed his chin at Stiles, and Liam looked back and down. He frowned and puffed his cheeks. Stiles was way too lost to say something, even though he actually saw it as a chance to go back to the others.

" _Than you carry him, and I would  go up myself!_ " Liam let go of Derek's and Stiles' hands and climbed the next stair.

Derek huffed and looked at Stiles.

" _Maybe I should go to other humans, now that Liam is with an actual adult,_ " he said and actually made a step back. Liam looked around, hurt.

" _But I want you to play with us! And you are my friend, right? So let's play!_ " Liam whined, and Stiles wasn't sure if he was just ok to leave now.

He also wasn't sure what would wound his pride more, if he would make it up himself, or if he would be carried. Probably, he is better to just forgive he ever had any dignity, because a three years old was bigger then him.

" _Of course I am your friend,_ " Stiles answered and smiled a bit.

" _Then let's go,_ " Liam shrugged and went up.

Derek on the other hand went down, his face was somehow annoyed, but maybe that was his normal state. " _Hey, buddy, relax. Peter knows you are with Liam, and that's your task for now, and we should deal with stairs anyway._ "

Stiles wanted to say something like 'You do know I'm not a child?' or something like that, because the tone of Derek's voice was like he was talking to a small child. Or to a pet, and Stiles wasn't sure what was worse. " _Yeah, sorry to bother or whatever,_ " he shrugged.

" _Don't worry about it,_ " Derek said and lifted Stiles. " _Also, you weight like a cat, I guess, even Liam could pick you up,_ " he said and went upstairs, where Liam almost made it to the middle.

Stiles tried not to feel anxious because he was afraid that he would fall. Derek didn't wore any shirt, so Stiles didn't have anything to hold onto without it becoming awkward. Probably, he was supposed to feel something more, a nice-looking guy held him close and so on, but he tried not to think about it.

" _Oh, great. I hope he didn't hear you say that._ "

" _You wish,_ " Derek huffed and reached out to help Liam, who was panting, but still didn't stop.

They made it upstairs, Derek put Stiles down. Liam hurried to take his hand, so Stiles didn't have a chance to really look back.

Liam's room was the third one on the left, Stiles got to know that the first room belonged to Aiden, and the second to Ethan, and the next one was Cora's. Derek opened the door, and let Liam and Stiles in.

" _Hey, go there, look at my train!_ " Liam dragged Stiles to the toy train set, and set down next to it, dragging Stiles with him. This time Stiles couldn't keep up with him and kind of fell down.

"Auch," he said and sat down, next to oblivious Liam, who was telling about the train and explained how it worked.

Derek sat down near Liam, and nodded, even though he probably heard it all a few times already. Stiles nodded as well, because that was interesting, and also because it was always great to listen to people who talk about things they like.

" _So, Stiles, it's your first day here?_ " Derek asked, when Liam went to take some toys to put on the train, and left Stiles alone with Derek.

" _Yes,_ " and Stiles wasn't sure what he could add.

" _Oh! That's why I found you only today!_ " Liam exclaimed from the other corner of the room.

" _Yes,_ " Stiles answered.

" _Do you like it here?_ "

" _Yeah, that's a cool place, pretty decor and all that,_ " he gestured ambiguously. " _Also Liam is cool as well, I'm glad I met him,_ " Stiles smiled at Liam, who came back.

" _I like you too!_ " Liam said, sat down and hugged Stiles tight and close. Stiles squeaked, because it was sudden. " _You make funny noises,_ " Liam giggled and held him closer.

" _Oh, now I'm not cool, but funny? That was a downgrade of the year,_ " Stiles sighed.

" _No! You are still cool! Now help me sit toys on their places,_ " Liam let him go and went to train with some toys. Stiles and Derek helped him, even though Liam always told them they put toys on the wrong place, and tried to change it. In the end Liam put them as he wanted to, then turned the train on and began telling some kind of a story about them, that sometimes didn't make sense. It turned out, every toy had a name and probably a story.

Stiles remembered his childhood in the reservation, they didn't have a lot. Toys were always created within the reservation, either hand-sewn or carved out of the wood, sometimes people made mechanic toys out of fun. And this train moved on electricity, it seemed. Or magic. Yeah, surely magic. Stiles smiled a bit.

They played some more. Actually, Liam was more busy with explaining Stiles things, then really playing, but that was even good. Derek was close this whole time.

Somebody knocked the door and opened it. The black-skinned werewolf in the uniform looked in.

" _Mason!_ " Liam exclaimed, grabbed Stiles and squeezed Stiles close. Yay to being manhandled. " _Look, it's Stiles, he is mumman, and he is my friend._ "

Stiles waived his hand, not really bothering to smile. Mason nodded.

" _He looks cool,_ " Mason said. There was some kind of business with this 'cool' word, that only just now caught up with him. " _The dinner is ready._ "

" _Cool!_ " Liam stood up, taking Stiles with him, like he really was a cat. " _Dad, take Stiles and let's go!_ "

" _No, Liam. That's family time, you can play with Stiles latter,_ " Derek said and stood up. " _I'm going to get dressed, so go alone for now,_ " he left the room.

" _Ugh, but I wanted  to show him to others,_ " Liam whined. Mason came in and sat down in front of Liam.

" _You would have time to introduce him to everyone,_ " Mason fixed Liam's hairs and clothes. " _Oh, and also your uncle said, that he needs Stiles to be in the main room after a dinner."_ Mason said it to Stiles mostly, and he nodded.

" _But I found him first, so he is my friend, uncle Peter can find his own mumman,_ " Liam huffed.

" _He would, but Stiles needs to do some adult things, so he may work there just like I do, ok? Corey would take him here as soon as your uncle would talk to him,_ " Mason stood up and took Liam's hand.

Stiles was standing as well, he needed to reach the main room anyway.

" _Uh, Mason, right?_ " Stiles asked, before Mason could lead Liam away.

" _Yeah, nice to meet you,_ " Mason smiled. " _We should go, so..._ "

" _I just really don't know where I should go, so if you would show me the way I would be grateful._ "

" _Oh,_ " Mason said. " _Uh, I would show you way to the turned room, that's not really far from the dinner-room._ "

" _Yay, we go together!_ " Liam took Stiles' hand. He also kept telling the story of the red teddy-bear named Loy, he began telling in the room.

Mason led them to Stairs and bended to lift Liam, but he didn't let him do it.

" _No, I can do it myself, I'm a big boy, and Stiles is small, he can't make it down! So, carry him._ "

" _Maybe I should carry you both?_ " Mason asked.

Liam paused, thought a bit, nodded, and put his hands up. Mason wrapped one hand around Liam, and another around Stiles. He should've begin counting how many times he was lifted in one day, and by how many people. They quickly reached the downstairs, and Mason put them down.

" _I still wanna show Stiles to everyone,_ " Liam muttered and hugged Stiles.

" _You would, big guy,_ " Stiles said and patted his side, because he couldn't reach anything other from this position. " _But for now you need to eat, you are probably hungry, right?_ "

" _I am not!_ " Liam said, but his belly growled, showing it wasn't true.

" _Ok, Liam, let's go,_ " Derek said, he wore jeans and v-neck t-shirt. " _Mason would take care of Stiles, and you would talk to your aunties. They surely have a lot of things to tell you,_ " He cautiously made Liam let go of Stiles, lifted Liam and went toward the dinner-room.

" _But..._ " Liam whinned, and Derek began calming him in hushed voice.

" _So,_ " Mason said and led him somewhere. " _Welcome to the club of people Liam thinks are cool,_ " he fished a phone from the pocket.

" _This is a good thing, right?_ " Stiles asked.

" _That actually means you are the luckiest of the bunch. You just got the baby-sitting duty, now I'm going to call Theo and ask where your humans are-_ " Mason put the phone to his ear. "- _hey, I have Stiles here, where should we go? Aha. Ok, I'll lead him there. Yeah-yeah._ " Mason put the phone back to the pocket. " _So, we are going to the turned-room, I'll also explain you some aspects of your new job._ "

" _Cool,_ " Stiles said and paused. " _Oh, by the way, what's with cool?_ "

" _Ah, I have no idea,_ " Mason shrugged. " _Liam just uses this word all the time, I think Malia used it for some time, and it stuck with Liam._ "

" _Great,_ " Stiles snorted. " _So, what should I do?_ "

" _Well, Liam usually wakes up somewhere around six AM, we should give him some food, usually fruits or the mash, then we have some time to wash him and play with him. At seven thirty Hales have a breakfast, they eat together as well, so we have some time to eat._ "

Stiles tried to memorize the way, though everything looked alike. Well, he would get used to it. They almost made it to the kitchen anyway.

" _After that we have a morning, usually at that time we read with him or do some learning activities. We have the schedule of some kind, I'll show you later. Actually that's about learning how to read and write, some mathematics. Then there is a lunch. Usually I feed him and eat as well, but sometimes, if some relatives are home, he would eat with them, After that there is a nap, that's the time we can take a break, that's actually how I lost him today, I thought he was asleep, and left, and when I went back, he wasn't there, and Mr. Hale called and asked how the hell did Laim get a human,_ " Mason giggled nervously.

" _Oups, that's awkward,_ " Stiles said and snorted.

" _That was, and I was afraid I would lose my job, but just so you know, if you are one of Liam's 'cool people' Mr. Hale would kind of be kinder to you. Like, he wouldn't instantly kill you, I guess,_ " Mason shrugged.

" _Well, I'm lucky._ "

They stopped next to the room humans were supposed to take. Mason looked unsure if he should sit down in front of him, so he kept standing.

" _Yours aren't here yet, so let's keep talking. So, where were we... ah, nap. So he's napping for a few hours, and then there is a few hours before the dinner. Usually we watch cartoons, but sometimes some family members take over, and we get some more free time, but mostly it would be just Liam and us. Then six PM Hales have a dinner, that's a family thing, so we give him to the family and stay away. Usually Mr. Derek Hale or some others family members take him to play or strengthen the pack-bond, but in rare occasions we should look after him. Actually, I think Liam might take you to this pack things, because you aren't a werewolf, but we should see what Mr. Hale would say._ "

" _Yay,_ " Stiles huffed. " _And how soon till Liam would stop thinking I'm cool and just leave me?_ "

" _Probably till he would become a moody teenager, and even after that he would still have a soft spot for you._ "

" _Great. Now I just need to survive that long._ "

" _Oh, we have a pessimist here,_ " Mason huffed.

 _"Nope, I just like overthinking things. Anyway, back to Liam, when does he go to sleep?_ "

" _Around nine or ten PM. Before he sleep though, we need to bath him and read him the night story. Oh, and usually we sleep together, or mostly like we wait in the bed till he fall asleep, and we are better to be here when he wakes up, or he would throw a tantrum. Que, we better sleep with him._ " Mason looked back to the corridor. " _All right, your guys are coming, so I'm off. Corey would find you and lead you back to Liam's room, so see you,_ " Mason smiled and left.

Others did appear in a few minutes.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, run to him and hugged him. "Oh God, we were so worried, when you disappeared!" He looked him over. "What even happened?"

"That was a wild ride," Stiles huffed and looked at others, who were tense as well.

"I wonder how the hell did you end up scented by Master and Derek, and Liam as well, but that I gathered," Theo said and sighed.

"He what?" Isaac asked, but nobody answered.

"Maybe we should go inside and sit? I'll tell you everything, so yeah."

So they did.


End file.
